Total Drama: Fans vs Favorites
by Robo the Hobo
Summary: The producers were out of options, entering the summer season with no new shows, when suddenly, McLean offers the show of a lifetime. 12 veterans, 12 newbies, all ready to decimate their competition on the quest for the million. Who will win? Who will go next? And will Chris' hair gel budget finally be cut? Find out on (insert better name here)! (Delayed)
1. Prologue - SYOC

**Total Drama is the property of Fresh TV, as well as Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. I own nothing but the keyboard I type this on… and some cake.**

* * *

Two hundred and sixteen.

That was the number of shows pitched to the producers in the last two days, most of them ending after the mere premise was mentioned. To say they were frustrated would be quite the understatement, as at that moment, one could suspect they were brainstorming the perfect mass suicide. And yet they never went through with it, much to the misfortune of their rival networks.

The last man to enter had suggested making a sea-sponge into a cartoon character, living at the bottom of the sea, who also happened to be a fry cook at a local restaurant.

He was quickly escorted off the premises.

And, yet, that was the last one. Not a single person remained, eager to pitch their next big idea to the big shots running the number one TV industry in Canada. The board room went silent for a moment, following the crazy sponge man's exit, before groans were released simultaneously. While the unbearable process had finally come to a close, they knew things were only going to get worse.

Just imagine, the most popular network in the country entering the summer season with no new shows. Just reruns. It would spell the end for their reign. The very idea of losing their comfortable spot to the bigshot douchebags over at GBS made the board shudder in disgust, some even going as far as retching at the idea.

Of course, when an old face entered the room unexpectedly, the room let out a collective sigh of relief echoed around the room, despite the inevitable emptying of their wallets.

McLean hadn't changed since the last time they saw him, his beady little eyes staring out into the room, an obnoxious grin spread across his face as he addressed the room.

"So," He began, "It seems the big shots at the top are out of ideas. Who'd have guessed?"

"Get on with it, McLean." One of the producers spoke up, hoping to hurry whatever the host had to say, wishing to return home and bathe in his pool of money.

The grin twitched on his face for just a moment, before he continued with a serious tone to his voice. "Very well. Last year, those jerkholes over at GBS thought it'd be a great idea to make their own reality show, and you know what? It did well. Too well if you ask me." His eyes scanning the room, he could see the attention of the producers focused solely on him. "It's time to bring back the hit show that everyone knows and loves. Revamp it, improve it, and make the show completely unforgettable, cementing our place as the best network in the country!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is finally time to bring back Total Drama!"

At this, the producers suddenly pulled out their personal devices, checking what money they had available. At seeing the number, some winced, while others grinned evilly. Looking back towards the host, a feminine voice spoke up. "Fortunately for you, Mr. McLean, we have quite the budget available for this season if we decide to pass it, so please, tell us of what you have planned!"

A loud snapping noise emerged from Chris' hand as his fingers finished their motions, prompting his tall, apron clad assistant to enter the room, holding several folders in hand. Scattering them across the table, twenty-four faces could be seen, one per file. The room, scanned their contents quickly, recognising half of them as seasoned veterans, though the remaining seemed brand new.

Looking up at the host, one of the producers spoke. "While you have quite an… interesting cast planned, I think what we all want to know is how this season will actually be working."

At this point, Chef began to talk in his boss's place. "Chris wants to put the maggots on 'nother world tour, without singin' this time, obviously." Quietly, under his breath, he added some other choice words about the singing gimmick. Unfortunately, most of them would have to be bleeped out.

"And where," A rather overweight producer spoke, "do you think we would get the budget for another jet?" At these words, the host's grin became rather cocky, his eyelids lowering to give him a rather smug appearance.

"Who said anything about a jet?"

* * *

 **Howdy, i'm Robo.**

 **Today, much to your possible dismay, I bring you an SYOC Total Drama story.**

 **Man, there are a ton of these, aren't there? Well, I felt like dipping my hand into the pot as well, so let's see how terribly this goes.**

 **Anyways, as the season's name implies, this is a Fans v Favourites season, meaning half the contestants will be fan characters…**

 **...So I need OC's. Big surprise. Man, I suck at writing these note parts. I'll just get on with the Application.**

 **11 slots are available, as one will be taken by my own OC (don't worry, i'll only be reall- NOT… not biased towards them)**

 **Wait, almost forgot. SUBMIT APPS VIA PM. Any apps submitted via reviews will be ignored. Besides, don't want those backstories and personalities in full view for everyone!**

* * *

 **Name:** (Guys, if this needs explaining to you, I'm sorry.)

 **Age:** (17 - 19)

 **Gender:** (Are they a guy, gal, or something else? What gender were they born?)

 **Sexuality:** (Do they like guys, gals, or maybe other stuff?)

 **Nationality:** (Where's your OC from?)

 **Stereotype:** (Every Total Drama character has a stereotype, for example, Dawn is 'The Moonchild', and Max is 'The Super Villain'. Just a 2 or 3 word summary of your OC.)

 **Personality:** (Alright, now it gets tough. I want an in depth description of your characters personality. Don't just write down specific traits, tell me how it makes them react, how they feel, what they look for and what they don't. I'd recommend adding one or two negative traits to your characters as well, just to make them more rounded and realistic. After all, nobody likes a Mary Sue *cough*Mike*cough*Zoey*cough*Cameron*cough*)

 **Short Bio:** (A short paragraph describing your character's upbringing and how they got into the things they did. You'll have a chance to get more in depth later.)

 **Likes:** (Hobbies, foods, drinks, stuff your character likes.)

 **Dislikes:** (The exact opposite of the above question. Stuff they don't like.)

 **Strengths:** (Strength is difficult to describe, so i'll just suggest some stuff. Is your character strong? Smart? Emotionally stable? Maybe they're good at specific things. Idk, it's your OC. I'm not the one writing this, you are. Just write something. Why are you still reading this? WRITE!)

 **Weaknesses:** (What is your character bad at? Are they dumb, weak, emotional, maybe a total wimp. Idk, write stuff.)

 **Fears:** (Spooks, phobias, all that jazz that makes your character scared. How does your character react to these fears? These will 100% be used for a challenge, so just go with it.)

 **Allergies & Conditions:** (Is your guy allergic to bacon? Maybe they have ADD. This is your place to tell me any of those things, and how it affects them.)

-x-x-x-x-

 **Ethnicity / Skin Color:** (I feel like no matter what I write here, it'll somehow be considered racist, so i'll be blunt. Are they white? Black? Asian? Maybe they're Latino? Describe that stuff here.)

 **Height:** (Metric and Imperial. This is just so I don't make some super tall OC the same height as Cameron or something.)

 **Weight:** (Metric and Imperial. How heavy are they? Would it be easy to lift them? Stuff like that.)

 **Body Shape:** (Are they fat? Thin? Would you consider them strong or weak? Muscular? Maybe lithe? This is the bit where you describe their body, obviously. Please note that I will probably base your character's actual physical strength pertly on this, so you can't have some lanky ass guy be super strong *cough*Mike*cough*)

 **Hair:** (Color, style, length, try to describe it as well as you can. Your answer will affect 50% of your final grade, and remember, any less than 50% means you have to repeat the year.)

 **Eyes:** (Shape, color, that sort of stuff. This answer is the other 50% of the grade.)

 **Clothing:** (How do they dress? Feel free to be as descriptive as possible, but don't make them wear super complex, extravagant clothing, as that stuff is a bitch to describe.)

 **Swimwear:** (Same as above, but for swimming.)

 **Sleepwear:** (Same as above the above, but for sleeping.)

 **Other:** (Do they have piercings, scars, tattoos, any of that jazz? Maybe they wear glasses? Describe that stuff here, or just type 'N/A'.)

-x-x-x-x-

 **Strategy:** (Right, now we go back to complex stuff. Here, you describe how your character plans to win the game, and the actions they take to reach that goal. Would they willingly manipulate others? Maybe they'd create alliances, or just act normally? What's their game plan? Please be descriptive, like I assume you were with your personality.)

 **Romance:** (Are they looking for love? Maybe you just want to make them open for relationships. If not, this section doesn't matter. If so, what kind of person are they looking for? Maybe they're after a specific contestant? Describe the kinda person you're looking for. Of course, you could just write 'N/A' and skip all this jazz, but then they'll never find love.)

 **Speech / Interactions:** (Really should have gotten around to this sooner. How does your character talk? Do they have an accent, and if so, is it strong? Are they loud? Shy? How would they interact with their fellow campers? Would they be super friendly, or a massive jerk? This is one of those sections where it's preferred you go into detail.)

 **Placing:** (Now, while everyone wants their guy to win in some way, that can't always happen. What I want you to do, is look at the character you've created, think about how they'd do in the competition, and give them a realistic placing. Would they be booted early? Would they make the finale? Try to not be biased, I want real answers. Please note, that while I have the final decision on everything, this could influence their placing.)

 **Favourite:** (A little bit of something fun for me, what I want you to do is pick your character's, or your, top three total drama characters, ranking them from 1st to 3rd. Characters in first place get 3 points, 2nd get 2, and 3rd get 1. At the end, based on the accepted applications, the character with the most points will be guaranteed a place in the competition. If I feel they fit, I may also accept the second place contestant as well.)

 **Audition:** (every character has an audition tape that they send it, influencing the producers / Chris to cast them for the show. Write out your character's audition tape, and give a brief description of why they should be on the show. Or just juggle. Idk. These audition tapes will be shown upon the character's elimination.)

* * *

 **I think that's it. Questions can be sent via reviews, or by PM, and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Best of luck to all of you in whatever future endeavors you take up, but mostly in making your applications.**

 **Feed me your characters.**

 **-Robo the Hobo**


	2. Prologue2 - Example

**Total Drama and it's characters are the property of Fresh TV. I own none of that stuff. I only own the computer this was written on, and about 10 kg of icing.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as the camera faded into action, it's screen taking in the beautiful blue sky, elegant white clouds floating past. Suddenly, the view panned down to the dank, grey landscape beneath, revealing a tall, muscular boy with a buzzcut. He could be seen crawling beneath several layers of electrified barbed wire, his green shirt occasionally tearing on the sharp metal, skin avoiding contact.

Making it out of the field, the boy rushed up to a large, wooden wall, quickly climbing it's surface and dropping to the other side, quickly rolling as a guillotine swung by. Rising to his feet, the boy dashed forwards, sidestepping several more guillotines before jumping up and clutching onto a set of monkey-bars, a pit of quicksand beneath. Quickly crossing the pit, he leaps to the ground, landing in a roll, before crashing into the legs of a grizzled old man.

The man looked down with a slight grin. "Private, stand to attention!" His voice was gravelly, deep, and commanding, prompting the boy to rush to his feet, standing straight, arms firmly clasped at his sides. Looking him up and down, the elder held out a note.

Hesitating momentarily, the private carefully took the note from his sergeant's hand, opening it up and glancing quickly at its contents. An expression of surprise spreads across the boy's face as he looks up at his higher up, receiving naught but a sly grin and a salute. Raising his arm up in salute, the boy spoke proudly.

"Private Brick McArthur, requesting permission to compete in Total Drama once more, sergeant!"

* * *

 **So, Brick 'll be in the story. That's cool.**

 **Now, you may be asking, 'Robo, why did you make some random chapter just to announce one of the characters competing? Why get our hopes up like that?'**

 **Because, my dear readers, i'm an idiot.**

 **Now, i've received approximately 26 applications so far, and while that may sound brilliant, it brings up a small dilemma. I never really gave an example as to the standards of application i'm looking for, and I feel that by giving one now, I would redeem myself from this horrible mistake.**

 **Do not fret, beautiful readers whom have already submitted. If you feel your application isn't up to par, you are free to update it and send it to me again.**

 **If you don't, that's fine too, as I plan to choose the characters most suited for the story, and the less information I have, the more I can tailor a character to a specific role. However, by doing this, I take away what makes the character yours, and sort of edit them to fit my own regime, and nobody wants their OC to be messed up.**

 **Anyways, here's the application for Jameson Ardvont. (Please note he isn't an actual competitor, I just made him up for the sake of this example.)**

 **Oh, and please be sure to tell me how much of an idiot I am for not posting this sooner!**

* * *

 **Name:** Jameson Ardvont

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Nationality:** Toronto, Canada.

 **Stereotype:** The Writer.

 **Personality:** Jameson is a quiet boy, opting to keep to himself over interacting with others. This is due to his dedication towards writing, spending any spare time he has partaking in the act. While distracted by that which he enjoys, he tends to shut out the world around him, blanking people for hours on end. While away from his literature, however, he is rather shy, finding the outside world much more confusing and frightening than his own works. He will hesitantly interact with those around him, showing very subdued levels of care towards those who go out of their way to support him, as he finds anything more too stressful. Those who approach Jameson with bad intent frighten him verily, causing him to retreat behind those he trusts, or running away, back to the peace of his literature.

To summarise, Jameson is a shy boy, who struggles with human interaction, preferring to stay in his own isolated worlds of writing, finding more comfort in the text than the world around him.

 **Bio:** Jameson was born in Toronto, Canada, into a family of four children. His mother and father practically smothered him in care, wanting his childhood to be as safe as possible. Unfortunately, his older siblings didn't share the sentiment, resenting the attention his parents gave him over them, causing them to act cruelly towards the boy. The combination of his overbearing parents, and his sadistic siblings, caused him to grow up a shut-in, avoiding those around him like the plague, attention from his peers causing untold amounts of stress.

Around the age of five, he began to develop his interest in literature, finding the stories told by others fascinating, and easier to handle than human interaction. Over time, the tales grew in complexity, his fascination increasing with it, to the point that he could read the entirety of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy in approximately 25 hours, barely missing the one day mark.

This, of course, was around the age of twelve, meaning his brain had developed to understand the true meaning behind writing. It wasn't about entertaining others, it was about telling a story, immersing yourself in a world of your own creation and developing an overall message that satisfies you, helping develop your own character. Other people enjoying the novels were just a bonus to this.

And so, entering middle school, Jameson dedicated himself to the act of literature, wishing to join the ranks of legends, spreading stories that truly satisfied him, and leaving a message that could change the way the world thinks.

And so, at the age of nineteen, he's still writing away, developing realities one could only dream of truly existing, shutting out all else. His parents, worried for his mental and emotional health, thought a reality show would be a good place for him to develop some social skills, and so they signed him up for Total Drama.

Unfortunately, he was accepted.

 **Likes:** Reading, Writing, Silence, Fiction.

 **Dislikes:** Pretty much anything real.

 **Strengths:** Surprisingly fast for his slim frame, Literary genius, Trivia master.

 **Weaknesses:** Incredibly weak, Low stamina, Terrible social skills.

 **Fears:**  
 **Least to Most Frightening:** Bugs, Needles, Spiders, Blood, Knives, Fire, The Twilight Books, Violence, Thunder, Lightning, Explosions, and Crowds.

 **Allergies & Conditions:** N/A

-x-x-x-x-

 **Ethnicity / Skin Color:** Alabaster Skin, Caucasian.

 **Height:** 5'1", 154.94cm

 **Weight:** 6st 5lb, 40.37kg

 **Body Shape:** Lanky, slim, skinny, pick your favorite word that means 'Thin'.

 **Hair:** Grey, scruffy hair reaching down to the back of his neck. Small tufts of hair stick out in random directions, several strewn down over Jameson's face, partly blocking his vision.

 **Eyes:** Large, circular eyes, similar to that of Cody's. Grey pupils.

 **Clothing:** Jameson dresses plainly in a white, long sleeved polo shirt, with a long sleeved, charcoal grey blazer over the top, unbuttoned. His dark grey, neatly crafted jeans reach down to his ankles, where a pair of pure white socks can be seen poking out of a pair of black oxford shoes, tied with white laces.

 **Swimwear:** A pair of plain, dark-grey swimming trunks ending just beneath his knees.

 **Sleepwear:** A grey, checkered pyjama top, tucked into an identically patterned pair of bottoms, reaching down to his ankles.

 **Other:** A pair of thick, black rimmed glasses rest upon his face at all times, even when sleeping.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Strategy:** Quite simply, Jameson doesn't plan to act any differently than normal. He plans to keep to himself, avoiding human interaction and working on his writing. Truly, he doesn't care if he wins or loses, and actually looks forwards to elimination in some unusual way.

 **Romance:** Jameson may not be looking for someone, but he would be most suited for someone capable of bringing him out of his comfort zone, yet understanding his stress, allowing him to return to his usual reclusive state when things get too much for him. Truly, he has no preference in appearance, and probably never will.

 **Speech / Interactions:** Jameson speaks in a quiet, tenor voice, void of obvious accent. He would avoid talking with others outside of challenges, but would be willing to communicate if they showed an understanding of his social anxiety. He would speak shyly, avoiding long conversations and sticking with his quiet, hesitant voice.

 **Placing:** Truly, I can't see Jameson making it far into the competition. I imagine he would be one of the early, pre-merge boots, most likely being singled out for his lack of strength.

 **Favourite:**  
3rd: Noah (1 Point)  
2nd: Beardo (2 Points)  
1st: Jen (3 Points)

 **Audition:** Static covered the screen as the camera was turned on, parting to reveal a dimly lit room, several papers stuck to the wall with pins, stacks of writing piled up across the floor either side of a large mahogany desk. Sat on a small, mahogany chair, Jameson could be seen, head turned away from the camera, hand moving back and forth as it darted across the paper before him, his back hunched over towards the desk. A masculine voice released a short, loud cough, that caused the boy to snap up to attention, turning in his seat only to see the camera. His face settling into a nervous expression, he glanced towards those behind the screen.

"Erm," he began, "Y-you guys were s-serious about the T-total drama thing?" His only reply was the camera nodding as it moved closer to him. Eyes darting back and forth, Jameson spoke once again. "S-so, erm, hi?" He nervously chuckles as he continued. "I-I'm Jameson, erm… I'm a w-writer, and I… I-I-I-" Suddenly fear spread across his face, his body turning back towards the desk.

"N-nope! C-can't do it! T-t-too much p-pressure!" His back tenses visibly as he hunches over his work again, desperate to end the audition. "J-just c-cut the f-feed, m-mom. I-I-I mean, It's n-not like they w-would have accep-epted me a-anyway."

A feminine voice speaks up from behind the camera. "Well, how about we send this in? I'm sure the producers will love it!" Her voice was cheerful and oblivious, the exact opposite of Jameson's expression when he turned around, face paled, pupils constricting. He speaks up loudly, his high pitched voice breaking slightly. "P-PUT THE CAMERA AWAY! G-GIMME THE TAPE!" He lunges towards the camera, and the vision goes to static.

* * *

 **Hahaha, wasn't that fun?**

 **...please don't crucify me.**

 **Anyway, one last thing I feel like mentioning. With the 'favorites' vote, I've decided to take the points from every submission instead of just the accepted ones, meaning even if you don't get accepted, you have an effect on the story.**

 **And so, without further ado, here are the current scores.**

 **Cody - 13**  
 **Izzy - 13**  
 **Courtney - 12**  
 **Dawn - 10**  
 **Gwen - 10**  
 **Owen - 9**  
 **Sammy - 8**  
 **Duncan - 6**  
 **Ezekiel - 6**  
 **Heather - 6**  
 **Lindsay - 6**  
 **Noah - 6**  
 **Crimson - 4**  
 **Mike - 4**  
 **Scarlett - 4**  
 **Amy - 3**  
 **Bridgette - 3**  
 **Dakota - 3**  
 **Harold - 3**  
 **Lightning - 3**  
 **Ella - 2**  
 **Geoff - 2**  
 **LeShawna - 2**  
 **Scott - 2**  
 **Sierra - 2**  
 **Sky - 2**  
 **Topher - 2**  
 **Tyler - 2**  
 **Alejandro - 1**  
 **DJ - 1**  
 **Jasmine - 1**  
 **Shawn - 1**  
 **Sugar - 1**  
 **Trent - 1**

 **And, removed due to confirmation, Brick - 4.**

 **Wow, 4 points made void by this chapter. I'm a monster.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, Cody and Izzy are tied for first place at this point, though it's still anyone's race (except Beth's). In the event of a tie at the end of submission time,** _ **I**_ **will decide which contestant joins the story. So, if you want your character to win, and don't want me to decide with my incredibly biased opinion (*cough*I'dNeverPickCody*cough*), be sure to submit your character today!..**

 **...or tomorrow…**

 **...or any day before the first of October, as applications close at midnight on the 30th.**

 **Anyways, i'll shut up now.**

 **Have a lovely day,**

 **-Robo the Hobo**


	3. Prologue3 - Lynch The Author

**Total Drama is the property of Fresh TV. I own nothing. Nothing at all. I don't even own this fan-fiction, I sold it to Izzy. Actually, if I sold it to Izzy, how am I writing this? Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our first paradox.**

 **As a side note: In the chapter, 'The Author' will appear. He will not be canon to the story, and is just an over-exaggerated version of me and my opinions. Please take what he says with a grain of salt.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Total Drama Voting! The 43rd most popular show in all of Canada!" Chris McLean spoke as he waved to his adoring fans the world across (all two of them). "We've got quite the show for you guys tonight! Since applications for Total Drama FvF started, people have been voting for a fan favorite character to compete in the season, and today, we are here with our top five contestants!"

Cheers echoed out around the cramped, dimly lit room, McLean grinning towards the camera. Unbeknownst to those watching at home, this was pre-recorded in a private set, without a crowd. He'd merely recorded a cheering crowd and edited it into the video.

"Please welcome, in no particular order…" Pausing for dramatic effect, Chris continued. "Courtney, Gwen, Dawn, Cody and Izzy!"

Being shoved out one at a time, each contestant had rope wrapped around their torsos, arms being held in place. They all glanced around the room nervously, resting their eyes upon the egotistical host with a sigh.

Well, all of them except for Izzy, who had already freed herself from the ropes and was currently climbing the walls like a lizard. It would be best not to ask for specific details on this, as it's incredibly traumatising to look at, let alone describe.

"Chris, what do you think you're doing!?" Courtney exclaims, anger clear in her voice. "You can't just kidnap people! That's against the law!" Casting a sharp glare around the room, she begins to thrash in her restraints, prompting the interns in the back to drag her off once again. Don't worry, she's quickly brought back, the ropes replaced with chains.

"Now," The host began once again, "to announce the winner of the polls, we'll be bringing in our _very_ special guest, the man with ultimate control over us all, The Author!"

The cast glanced up in fear, even Izzy startled by the news. This dramatic, fearful pause continued for several seconds, before a look of confusion spread across Cody's face.

"Erm… is he gonna spea-"

 **Howdy, i'm Robo, and you're reading my cruddy fanfiction!**

Everyone flinched at the volume of the voice, it's deep pitch only accentuating the tone of authority it seemed to carry over the room.

 **Now then, while the contestants are startled, i'll be going over a few things about how this vote worked, to help remove any doubts the viewers have.**

 **So, firstly, you couldn't just review to get your vote counted. If you'd read the application process, you would've seen the 'Favorite' section. This section was dedicated to the voting process, in which you would have selected your three favorite characters, ranked from 3rd to 1st, overall. By overall, I mean that I wanted your three favorite characters from the entire cast, and not each generation. Don't worry, very few of you made the mistake, and those who did I just randomly selected three of the characters you chose and put them in a random order.**

"That seems sort of biased, Mr. Robo." Dawn spoke up in defence of the submitters.

 **Shut up Dawn, this is author time.**

 **Now, once you ranked your top 3 characters, I would designate them points based on your rankings, with 1st place getting three points, 2nd getting two, and 3rd getting just one. At the end of the application period, I would count up the total points, and add the #1 voted character to the story. Don't worry, this is still happening, i'm just clarifying this for those who didn't understand.**

 **Anyway, now that i've written that hot pile of garbage, it's time to move on to our final placings, and my opinions on the characters!**

The collective groan the characters released upon hearing the word 'opinion' could be heard for miles.

 **Zip it!**

 **Now, we'll start from 5th, and go up to 1st, to keep some form of suspense.**

 **In 5th place, voted least out of these five characters, is…**

…

…

…

 **Izzy!**

"Woo!" The redhead flipped off the wall, back into view. "I won! I won! I'd like to thank the academy, i'd like to thank peanut-butter for always being there for m-"

 **Izzy, you got 5th.**

"...Oh. Well that sucks."

 **Yup, it does, 'cus I really wanted you to win. Izzy is a character who i'd love to write for, but I didn't have a proper place for in the story. I** _ **was**_ **hoping you guys would vote her up, and, for a little while, she was in first place…**

 **...And then I published the previous chapter, and she didn't receive a single vote following it's release.**

 **Now, while Izzy will not be competing in this story, I guarantee she'll have a guest appearance one episode, as it wouldn't be a season without our resident lunatic.**

"Aww, you flatter me!"

 **I know I do, Izzy. Now gtfo.**

"Wait, wha-" As she spoke, the interns came back into view, dragging her offscreen. Approximately five seconds later, a cannon could be heard going off in the background, a scream of glee fading into the distance.

 **Righty, now that she's gone, we can continue.**

Naturally, the other contestants looked terrified at this point, a wet patch staining Cody's pants. Most times, people would call him out on this, but it seemed everyone was too shocked to react.

 **In 4th place, much to my joy, as I had no plans of including them in the story, is…**

…

…

…

 **Gwen!**

The look of terror that dawned on her face couldn't be described with words as it dawned on her that she would be launched from a cannon.

 **Gwen was a focal character in the 1st, 3rd and 5th seasons, her angst taking up a significant amount of screen time, as well as her (terrible) relationship with Duncan, and her attempts at friendship with Courtney. Truthfully, I don't dislike her, I just can't think of anything I could write for her that hasn't already been done a thousand times.**

 **Anyway, now that we've covered that…**

…

 **Interns! Dispose of the goth.**

Once again, Ron and Jim came on screen, dragging Gwen out of the room. A few moments later, a loud swinging could be heard, as well as a loud crashing sound, followed by the screaming of our resident goth. The interns, now named Ron and Jim (Yes, those are their names), returned to the room, standing behind the remaining three contestants.

 **Ok, now, onto third place.**

 **...It's Dawn.**

"Oh dear." She spoke, seemingly unaffected by the elimination methods of her former opponents.

 **Yes Dawn, oh dear. Dawn is a character who I'd love to write for, and seriously plan on writing for in the future. (As a side note, I can't write too much in this section, as Dawn** _ **will**_ **be competing in this story, and the fact she didn't win the popular vote changes nothing.)**

 **Anyway, let's get her out of here. Ron! Jim! Prepare the garbage bag and the catapult!**

"Wait, wha-" Dawn began to speak as she was shoved into a black bag, tied within tightly, and carried offscreen. Shortly afterwards, a catapult could be heard going off, and muffled screaming faded into the distance.

 **See what I did there? Sure you do. Anyway, we're down to our top two competitors.**

Courtney leveled a glare towards her final foe, as Cody attempted to wipe the stains from his pants.

 **Now, before I announce who won the popular vote, i'll be giving my opinions on the characters to keep suspense up!**

 **Courtney, by far, is one of my favorite characters. Don't get me wrong, her relationship with Duncan (in my opinion) was godawful, and the way she acted in Action and World Tour made me resent the writers, but with All Stars, and Island, I feel she was portrayed well, and wanted more of her strict but fair side.**

 **Cody, by far, is one of my least favorite characters. I mean, sure, it was fun to root for him in World Tour, even though he did literally nothing productive and got carried through the competition by a character the writers specifically designed to make him interesting, but…**

…

 **Huh, I guess what I just said was negative too.**

… **Crap, I have nothing positive to say about Cody. I just don't like him. Maybe that's why I made him pee himself in this chapter.**

Courtney's eyes widened quickly, vision darting towards the stain on Cody's pants, prompting her to muffle some laughter.

 **Now now, don't worry, I wouldn't be biased if Cody won (though I legitimately hope he doesn't).**

"Hey!" He exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

 **Shut up, Pee boy. Now isn't the time for complaining. Now is the time to announce our winner!**

 **In first place, two points ahead of our second place contestant, is…**

…

Cody began to bite his fingernails.

…

Courtney merely crossed her arms and leveled a glare at the sky.

…

Jim stole some of Ron's popcorn, prompting the intern to slap him away.

…

 **...Oh dear god no.**

 **Why do you do this to me, readers?! Why do you like Cody so much!?**

 **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM WIN!**

"Wait, I won?" the buck-toothed geek asked with glee, punching his arms into the air before a look of worry dawned on his face, realizing he would be competing in another season hosted by Chris McLean.

 **Yup, you little failure of a human being, you won. And i'm contractually obligated to not destroy your character, violently main you, and eliminate you first, like I want to. Legitimately, i'm not enjoying writing that you won, so i'm just gonna end the chapter here before I have to talk to you anymore.**

"Wait, wha-"

* * *

 **Now, before you all screech at me in anger, let me make something clear.**

 **As mentioned above, the character of 'The Author' was an over exaggerated version of me and my opinions. I don't actually dislike Cody that much.**

 **I mean, I do dislike him, but not to the point that I would hate writing for him.**

 **Anyway, yeah, Cody is guaranteed a spot on the roster, and, because of this addition, i'll (much to my dismay) have to remove Noah from the final roster, as having two wimpy contestants from Gen 1 wouldn't feel right.**

 **And I was looking forwards to writing for Noah too. Why did you do this to me?**

 **Anyway, the final cast should be released some time after the 10th, so look out for that.**

 **Please don't crucify me for my bigoted opinions,**

 **-Robo the Hobo**


	4. Episode 0 - The Cast Reveal

**Total Drama is the property of Fresh TV. I own none of the characters created by that show, and the remaining characters belong to their respective creators. In fact, as I write this, I suddenly realize I own nothing. It's really making me reconsider my life choices. I may or may not be having a mental breakdown as i'm writing this. Okay, I definitely am. Wow. This is getting too weird.**

* * *

"We are back, people!" A voice rang out as the camera faded in from black, revealing a luxurious interior to what one could assume to be a limousine. Sat in the only occupied seat, a man in his early thirties grinned as he spoke to his adoring audience. "I'm Chris McLean," the now named host continued, "and it is my pleasure to announce, that after oh so long, Total Drama is back!" As he spoke this, he reached off-camera and pulled out a confetti cannon, firing it into the enclosed space. Confetti covered the camera's vision for a brief moment, during which the scene transitioned to a large pier, the limo pulling up as it finished.

Stepping out from the vehicle, Chris began to make his way up the pier with Chef, who emerged from the driver's seat mere moments after his boss, as the voice-over continues. "We've listened to our adoring audience, and brought back twelve of the most popular characters this show has to offer!" Transitioning with a flash, Chris and Chef could be seen standing before the ocean, stood upon the concrete pier as the host continued his speech, cutting off the voice-over.

"However, a cast of just 12 losers wouldn't be that fun, so we made it our goal to pick out 12 of the most ruthless, cruel, insane fans we could gather, and bring them along for the chance at another million, as we tour the world once again upon-" A loud horn echoed out from the background, cutting off the host's speech as the camera panned to the side.

Approaching the dock, a luxurious cruise-ship was casting its way across the waves, the vessel's name emblazoned onto it's side. The loud noise cutting off, the camera zoomed in to the ship's name, revealing it in it's full glory as the host finally spoke again. "-The S.S. McLean! The most luxurious cruise ship in world!"  
On screen, a disclaimer quickly popped up, describing how the host's words were false and this ship was actually the 104th most luxurious available.

Cutting back to Chris and Chef, the host finished off his introduction. "Who will sink and who will swim? Will these landlubbers stay to fight another day? Or shall they float their little loser dinghies away? Find out this season on…"

"Total," "Drama," "Fans vs Favorites!"

* * *

 **I have a rule when it comes to writing, "No matter what it is you're doing, try to make it entertaining". Merely posting an author's note with the final cast would be boring to read, and not fit my bigoted standards.**

 **And so, I rewrote this chapter** _ **three**_ **times. Not because it failed to reach my standards, because I was trying** _ **too hard**_ **to reach my standards, and in the process lost interest in the writing. So, with this third attempt, I thought to myself, 'F*!£ It', and tried writing something simpler, yet still interesting enough to entertain those who read my works (for some bizarre reason).**

 **Of course, the piece of text above has nothing to do with the actual cast reveal, so yeah. I guess i'll just get on with that.**

 **Ladies, Gentlemen, and other genders that may lynch me if I fail to mention them, here is the final cast of Total Drama FvF:**

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 **Amy - The Bad Twin** **(Canon)  
Beardo - The Beatboxer** **(Canon)  
Brick - The Cadet** **(Canon)  
Caitlyn - The Journalist** **(Property of Icathius Nytfall)  
Cody - The Geek** **(Canon)  
Courtney - The CIT** **(Canon)  
Dawn - The Moonchild** **(Canon)  
Elliot - The Timid Genius** **(Property of Bloodylilcorpse)  
Eva - The Tank** **(Canon)  
Genevieve - The Idealist** **(Property of TurnipTheBeets)  
Giovanni - The Gentleman Boxer** **(Property of Grantzu7304)  
Jo - The Ruthless Tomboy** **(Canon)  
Max - The Super Villain** **(Canon)  
Miles - The Two-Faces** **(Property of TheAllTimeGreatest)  
Naomi - The Horror Show** **(Property of 5050railtime)  
Robert - The Mastermind** **(Property of 101romansoldier)  
Sammy - The Nice Twin** **(Canon)  
Saphire - The Ruthless Heartthrob** **(Property of Peter Araya)  
Scott - The Dirt Farmer** **(Canon)  
Thomas - The Background Character** **(Property of Robo the Hobo)  
Tori - The Gambler (Property of Lady Vira)  
Tyler - The Clumsy Jock** **(Canon)  
Valerie - The Seductress** **(Property of XBloodLegendX)  
Vanessa - The Filthy Rich Chick** **(Property of Mikie1998)**

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 **And with that, the cast has been revealed. Apologies to those who didn't get their OC accepted. I enjoyed reading through every application, and most, if not all, were strong contenders.**

 **Anyway, i'll probably get around to providing feedback on all of the applications eventually (or not, i'm a lazy prick), and I look forward to releasing the first episode of this wonderful (terrible) story.**

 **Be sure to have a nice day, and not lynch me.**

 **-Robo the Hobo**

.

.

.

 **PS: Just noticed how short this chapter is. Writing this extra note at the end so that I don't feel as bad about it's length. Kthxbye.**


	5. Episode 1 - Seasickness - P1

**Total Drama is the property of Fresh TV. All canon characters featured within this story belong to them, and all original characters belong to their respective owners. If I owned TD, Duncan wouldn't have appeared in any other seasons, nor would he have had any relationships. In fact, i'd just get rid of Duncan and replace him with someone else. Duncan really sucks, why people like him i'll never know. He is truly the worst char- Am I still seriously ranting about a fictional character? I'll just start the chapter.**

* * *

It was a cool morning in Muskoka, breeze gentle and sky bright, the sun stretching it's way across the sky as clouds slowly drifted by. The sound of gulls echoed out faintly as the view began to pan downwards, showing off a large, concrete pier, two buses parking up by it's start as the engines finally ceased their motions.

The camera cutting to the pair of buses, the doors to the left most vehicle swung open, prompting the first passenger to disembark. The teen wore a ruby red tracksuit top, a white zipper going straight down it's middle, ending just above an identically colored pair of tracksuit bottoms, just barely reaching down to the teen's white sneakers. He also wore a red headband that wrapped itself around a head of neck-length, chocolate brown hair, appearing rather scruffy at its ends.

"Huh," Tyler muttered, his brown eyes quickly scanning the area. "I guess Chris isn't here yet. Bummer." Of course, at this point, the boy took another step forwards, managed to get his shoelaces tangled with his legs, and promptly collapsed to the ground, face-planting into the concrete beneath him

Pushing himself upwards, the camera gave the audience a close-up view of the jock's nose, which was now bent out of shape, before a foot came down upon the teens back, forcing his face back into the ground.

Walking over the collapsed form of the boy, the next teen dropped some heavy, purple luggage onto the pier, glancing around with a grimace. This one wore a sleeveless, navy blue tee, resting just above a pair of similarly colored shorts, both pieces of clothing showing off her large amounts of muscle. She let out a small grunt of annoyance as she quickly donned a pair of headphones and began listening to what one could assume was music.

"Wimp." Eva spoke as the boy attempted to push himself up from the ground once more. By this point, the boy had a large bruise over his left eye, and several footprints across his sleek, red tracksuit. Unfortunately for Tyler, two more passengers quickly disembarked, stepping over the jock as his face collided with the floor a third time.

The first teen glanced back with concern spread over her face, while the second merely scoffed and moved on. Both teens wore a set of cheerleader outfits, made up of a red, long sleeved tee, ending just above the girl's belly button, as well as a short, red skirt with ruffled edges. Blonde hair reaching down to their shoulders, both girls finished their outfits with a pair of white socks, placed within a pair of similarly colored heels. While one may think the two were identical, a sharp eye could notice a small mole located on the second girl's cheek, just to the right of her eyes.

Reaching a hand down, Sammy helped the injured Tyler up from the ground. "Easy there," she muttered as she placed his arm over her shoulder, helping the dazed teen move towards the dock. "Wouldn't want you getting any more hurt." As she said this, her twin, Amy, sent a heavy glare in their direction, most likely out of general disdain towards her sister.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was brought back to the bus, a fanfare echoing out as the next two teens stepped out. Stood at the front, marching his way towards his fellow contestants, was a boy dressed in an olive green, short sleeved tee, a chain with some tags draped around his neck. He also wore a pair of black combat boots, white socks barely peeking out from beneath them. To finish off his outfit, the teen wore a pair of navy blue shorts, ending just beneath his knees.

"Private Brick McArthur reporting for duty!" The teen said as he raised an arm up, resting it just beneath his buzz-cut in a salute towards his fellow contestants. As he did this, an applause echoed out from behind the private, the second teen mimicking the sounds impressively. This teen wore a pair of black suspenders, reaching over his grey, lightly stained tee and latching onto a baggy pair of navy pants. While all this, as well as a pair of black and white sneakers, was noticeable, the real thing that gained people's attention was the boy's afro, the black teen's dark hair reaching out above and around his head, a few small whiskers connecting it to a large goatee.

Seeing everyone turn towards him, Beardo's sound effects cut off as he clamped a hand over his mouth, offering an apologetic look towards the group. Most of them merely shrugged it off and went back to standing in convenient silence, though one contestant leveled an evil glare in his direction. Yes, you heard me correctly, _evil!_

Stepping off the bus with grace only the most _evil_ of people could pull off, a short boy with a purple bowl haircut made his way towards the group. He had donned a light grey, long sleeved tee, as well as an identically colored pair of trousers. Over his feet sat a pair of white loafers, with yellow soles, finishing off the teen's _evil_ outfit, overall style closely resembling that of _Prof. Evil_ , the antagonist from the cult classic _Austen Strengths_ franchise. **[1]**

"Ech," Max choked out at the sight of his competition. "Who allowed that blubbering buffoon back into _my_ midst! I specifically told the producers to deliver me the perfect minions!" With this, Beardo visibly deflated, even making the sound of said action. Curling his mouth up into a grin, Max continued. "Ah, well. It is no matter, not even the strongest of people can stop me this time, as I finally fulfil my destiny and _rule the world!"_ Lightning struck in the background as he muttered those words, a random building in the distance catching flames due to this.

Of course, at that moment, as Max was about to break into _evil_ laughter, two more teens exited the bus, shoving the small villain to a side as they walked to the gathered competitors. The first wore a grey hoodie, a pair of blue-grey sweatpants emerging from just beneath it, hair oddly neat, and reaching down to her neck at the back. The second was wearing a peach colored polo shirt, sleeves reaching his elbows before cutting off to a darker shade, reaching further down. Two lines stretched across the boy's top, one red, and one green. On his legs were a pair of navy blue jeans, ending level to his moss green hip-hop sneakers, his brown hair sticking out in several tufts at the fringe.

Jo never even noticed the skinny boy as she made her way over to the group, Cody following closely behind, a nervous grin on his face. Soon enough, she singled out Brick from the overall crowd, a smirk quickly appearing. "Good to see you again, private twinkletoes. You ready to get whooped by a girl on national tv again?" Leveling a bored glare at the jockette, Brick merely rolled his eyes before turning away to chat to Cody, leaving her dumbfounded.

The bus doors closing behind them, the final two competitors emerged onto the pier, looking at anything but each other whilst annoyance flooded their systems. The first had a brown bob-haircut, having donned a pastel yellow polo, gray vest worn over it. Her legs were covered by a pair of green shorts, ending slightly below her knees, failing to reach her grey sandals. The second teen wore a white vest, the front of the hem tucked into a pair of baggy navy blue jeans, piling up around a pair of brown boots. Several small spots dotted his visible body, surprisingly similar in color to his ginger hair, proving to the world that he has no soul. **[2]**

Walking up to the crowd in silence, the two reached their fellow contestants, making to stand in the same spot. Upon realising this, the two turned to one another, anger flooding their expressions. "What do you think you're doing coming near me, dirt boy!" Courtney yelled, her volume causing some of the others to cover their ears. "What am _I_ doing? Who do you think you are, trying to tell me where I can and can't stand!" Scott replied, as loud, if not louder, than the CIT before him.

The two of them continued to argue, the interaction quickly devolving into the former couple hurling insults at each other. Needless to say this quickly irritated the others. Releasing a snarl, Eva was a mere moment away from tearing the two apart, when an obnoxiously loud horn echoed out from the pier's end.

Glancing over, the competitors watched in awe as a luxurious cruise ship made its way towards them, splitting the waves as it passed through them, 'SS McLean' clearly emblazoned on it's hull. Stood on the bow of the mighty vessel, Chef held his arms around Chris' waist, holding onto the eccentric host as he imitated that one scene from that one movie about the ship sinking, all the while looking on with a bored expression.

The ship coming to an abrupt halt, the contestants watched in slight surprise as the host('s stunt double) quickly leaped from his assistant's arms, doing a triple backflip onto the pier and landing with a roll. Of course, the impressive action was quickly ruined for them as the man rolled off the side and into the ocean below. Stepping out from the boat as a set of stairs was rolled up to it's side, an unconcerned host made his way towards the teens, Chef following closely behind.

"Greetings, landlubbers!" Chris McLean greeted with a wide grin, receiving not a single positive response to his arrival. Scanning the group quickly, the host began to hum thoughtfully. "Huh. That's strange," he spoke, "I could have sworn there were twelve of you."

"There are twelve of us, Christopher." The voice emerging from his left, Chris quickly jumped in surprise, spotting the short blonde girl stood to his side. Her skin pale as ever, she wore a green sweater, a blue collar emerging from the neckline. A pair of blue tights stretched down from the girls grey skirt, a pair of black shoes covering their ends. Her head tilting slightly to the side, a look of oblivious innocence spread over Dawn's face, confused by the host's surprise.

Letting out a groan of annoyance, Chris continued, ignoring the girl as she rejoined the group. "Anyway, welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama!" He then paused momentarily, as if expecting applause, receiving only awkward silence in it's place. "Thank you! Thank you, you're all too kind."

"Get on with it, McLean!" Courtney's voice echoed out from the gathered contestants.

Sending a small glare in her direction, he continued. "We've asked our fans for feedback, and thanks to their decisions, you twelve were selected as the most popular contestants in Total Drama history!" The deadpan stares he encountered caused his gleeful persona to falter momentarily, as he spoke once more in an irritated tone. "Alright, fine. We just brought drew names from a hat and picked them… except for Cody, he actually was the fan favorite for some reason." Eyes all turning to the geek, the aforementioned boy was in a state of surprise, as if he didn't know that the fans of Total Drama were obsessed with him for some unknown reason.

"Anyway," he resumed, "this season, we'll be having twenty four contestants battling it out on a luxurious cruise across the globe, spreading the word of McLean everywhere we go. Doesn't that sound fun?" No response. "Not even a little?" Silence. "You could at least pretend you cared." the host finished in a deadpan tone. "Anyway, as you may have noticed, there are only twelve of you here today. I assure you that this isn't a mistake, as the lot of you will be facing a whole _new_ cast of competitors!" Pausing for a moment, McLean was pleased as some of the less intelligent contestants gasped at the reveal, making it seem way more dramatic than it actually was.

"...And here they come now." He finished, gesturing over to the second bus. The doors swinging open, teenagers began flooding out of the bus, eventually standing together in a tightly knit crowd, with but a few people standing apart.

"Oh mein gott!" A feminine voice echoes out with a light german accent. Stepping out from the gathered newbies, A slim girl with slight curves and creamy skin rushed towards a certain competitor, her short, auburn hair ruffled by wind, her short bangs spread over her forehead, just above a pair of crystal blue eyes. A long, brown coat covered her body, a white collared shirt just beneath, reaching down to a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, with a pair of grey sneakers completing the ensemble.

Reaching her target, the girl clasped her hands around Courtney's, shaking them enthusiastically as she greeted the CIT. "Hallo! I'm Caitlyn. It's so groß to meet you, I am such a big fan!" Slightly taken aback at her enthusiasm, the first-gen contestant merely chuckled nervously. Finally realising the way she was acting, Caitlyn released the girl's hands, reaching into her pockets and fishing out a small notepad and pen. "Es tut uns leid, I just have so many questions to ask! So, how has your participation in this competition affected your time as a counselor in training?"

Looking at the girl with slight trepidation, Courtney merely managed to exclaim "What?" before the host with the most interrupted.

Pushing the two apart, Chris sent a small glare towards the german girl. "Alright Caitlyn, that's enough. You'll have plenty of time to drill them for information on the ship." Turning towards the other contestants, all of whom had looks of confusion spread across their faces, the host released a chuckle before spreading his arms and gesturing towards the new girl. "Caitlyn, our very own raving reporter, fresh out of Cologne! Careful not to leave anything incriminating where she can get a pic of it."

"Excuse me," another voice spoke up from the newbies, causing all eyes to point in his direction. The teen stood over six feet tall, appearing rather athletic in stature, despite his thin form. His blonde hair tucked beneath a chocolate brown shandon hat, the teen wore a black leather jacket, a white undershirt visible beneath. His hands, which one could see taped up as if he were a boxer, were tucked into the pockets of some blue jeans, a brown leather belt holding them up, a pair of black combat boots completing his outfit. This, along with the strong bronx accent he spoke with, and the scars running along his face and knuckles, gave the impression that one shouldn't mess with the teen.

His stare almost burning through the host, the brutish teen spoke once more. "Can we get on with this?" With those words, Chris stopped looking the teen up and down anxiously, instead choosing to introduce the new players. "W-well, ladies and gentlemen, this is Giovanni, a exceptional boxer and this season's strongest competito-" The host struggled to finish his words as the glares of both Eva and Jo burrowed into him. "-Anyway, moving on!"

Quickly looking for anybody else to distract the tougher contestants from fighting, (I mean, come on, they're not even on the freaking boat yet!), Chris spotted a short girl at the crowd's edge, a toned, pear-like body covered by a white, form-fitting minidress, red rose-petals decorating it's hem. From beneath, a pair of red & white striped leggings stretched down to her feet, donned in a pair of white slippers. Long, mocha brown hair reached down to the girl's lower back, it's fringe obscuring almost the entirety of her hair, all but a single cerulean blue eye hidden beneath.

A grin on his face, the host waved his arms towards the aforementioned girl, dragging all attention towards her. "This, is Naomi!" Hearing her own name, the girl kept her eyes upwards as she turned towards her competition, her expression absent, as if she was daydreaming. She barely moved for the next few seconds, most of the other's confused by her silence, before she merely raised a hand in greeting, and moved comfortably into the crowd's center.

"Well then," A voice emerged from the side, prompting everyone to turn towards it's source. The boy spoke with an even tone, void of accent, as he raised his right hand in greeting, barely anyone spotting the prosthetic emerging from his left sleeve. A cool expression upon his face, the boy spoke once more. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Miles, and I look forward to getting to know you all."

The boy's dark brown hair was combed back into a european styled cut, the sides of his head could be seen shaved, the shortened hairs shadowing his skin. A pair of brown eyes watched his opponents as they examined his black leather jacket, a blue phoenix adorning his plain white tee. From there, a pair of dark blue jeans stretched down to some dark brown boots. Along with all this, Miles appeared toned and lean, while still seeming rather muscular to the more observant of people.

Chris walking up to the teen, he felt a hand slap against his prosthetic shoulder, a dull thud echoing out from it. "It's good to have ya here, Miles." the host said, his grin ever-constant. "Just so you know, we only accepted you 'cus of your gnarly arm." Stepping away in search of his next contestant, Chris failed to notice the crippled boy's eye twitch in contained anger.

Glancing around, and seeing that not a single other newbie wished to go next, A girl dressed in black corduroy trousers, a long-sleeved, sky blue shirt covering her torso, stepped forth, a perky grin on her face as her blonde, bob-styled hair flutters slightly in the wind, not a single strand covering her face, her slightly tanned skin doing little to hide her caucasian heritage. "Nice to meetcha!" The girl began. "I'm Tori Henderson, and i'm lookin' forwards to making friends with all of ya!"

" _You."_ an irritated voice spoke up from the crowd, accent seemingly italian. Stepping forth, the boy sent a slight glare towards the previously introduced girl, teeth grinding in frustration. "Tradisci la stronza! How dare you scam us out of our hard earned moneta!"

Speaking with an irritated tone to his words, the boy appeared rather beautiful to several of the contestants, his olive skin suiting the slim, almost feminine figure of his body, his naturally straight hair dyed a sweet shade of pink, bang of green hair covering the boy's left eye, the right showing off the deep green tones of his irides. He wore a simple black shirt that perfectly accentuated his form, though it was hidden beneath a purple hoodie several sizes bigger than the boy's clothing. A pair of cyan blue skinny jeans covered his legs, ending just above a pair of red converse sneakers. The last thing one could notice before the boy continued were the piercings scattered across the italian's left ear, the right still a virgin in that regard.

Glancing back in an expression of shock, Tori stood there as the boy continued. "It was your idea to start a poker tournament during our wait, non è stato? Surely you must have planned it in advanced and counted your cards, as it's almost impossible that you legitimately had four royal flushes in a row!" Glancing around at the end of his rant, the boy suddenly realized the position he was in, and began to calm himself. "Mie scuse, I let myself go for a moment there. I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Saphire, and I expect only the best from all of you plebei."

The girl still silent, Saphire looked over with slight concern. "Stai bene? I certainly didn't think I would have had that much of an effect on you." Tori remained silent for a few more moments before muttering out two words.

"...So cool."

"Eh?"

Springing to life once again, the bob-haired teen clasped Saphire's hands, an awe-stricken grin spread over her face. "Man, you were so cool back there! You seemed like you were super serious about cheating! I can totally get where you're coming from! I mean, gambling is super fun, but when someone gives themselves an advantage it takes the fun out of it, y'know?" The boy was speechless as Tori continued. "Anyways, I get that it was super unlikely, but ya gotta understand, Luck always sides with Tori Henderson!" At these words, the girl stood out in a dramatic pose, though she quickly snapped out of it and returned to the stunned boy before her. "AnywaysyouseemlikeasupercoolguyandIhopewecanbecomefriendsinthefutureandplaymorecardgamesandstuffifyoumaybewann-" She would have almost certainly continued, but at that moment, a small hand grabbed onto the gambler's shoulder, pulling her away from a confused Saphire.

Shoving the Tori to the side, another girl approached Saphire, getting uncomfortably close to the boy. A smirk spread across her face, the girl stood in a red corset-tee, the shape only accentuating her already notable curves, reflecting an hourglass figure. Around the girl's neck was a soft, scarlet scarf, it's end level with her waist, where a pair of tight black leggings reached their way down into two comfortable, purple knitted-wedge boots. Her piercing blue eyes looked the boy up and down as she brushed a strand of her wavy hair to the side, the crimson locks ending mid-way down the girl's back.

"My oh my," she began. "You seem rather tense, don't you? Maybe I could help you out a little, if you asked nicely?" Speaking in a flirty tone, the girl naturally posed her body alluringly, the eyes of several male contestants focused on her form.

Saphire merely glanced down in annoyance, a deadpan tone to his voice as he spoke. "I'm gay."

The girl's eyes widened for a moment as the teen's blunt rejection stunned her, though she was quick to recover, standing up straight and merely grinning at him instead. "My, then the man you end up with must be especially lucky!" Though she still seemed confident, some were able to notice the anxiety in her voice. The girl let out a small sigh. "I guess that's one less fish in the sea for Valerie…" the now named girl quietly muttered to herself.

A small voice echoes out in surprise as the host drags its owner into the center of attention, naturally prompting everyone to look towards the source. An arm stretched out and gesturing towards a small boy, Chris spoke once more. "Everyone, this is Elliot!"

The aforementioned boy shivered lightly from the attention, his short, lanky form somehow shorter than even Dawn's. A pair of black-rimmed eyeglasses sat upon the boy's nose, his large, grey-blue eyes peering out from behind. Bangs of sandy blonde hair hung down from the curly mass that ended just above his neckline, just above the dull-green, pullover hoodie that covered his torso. From beneath Elliot's top sprouts khaki-brown cargo shorts, a simple pair of black sandals upon the boy's feet.

His eyes nervously darting around, Elliot manages to stutter out, "H-h-i-it's nice to me-et y-you all."

A hand resting on his shoulder, the boy glanced upwards, spotting another shorter girl, her strawberry blonde hair cascading into gentle waves down the nape of her neck. A pair of teal, doe-like eyes peered down at the boy as he anxiously examined the velvet, light-pink tee that covered her chest, a pair of high-waisted denim jeans reaching down to a simple pair of grey Odidos trainers. **[3]**

Sending a small grin down to him, the girl spoke in a calm, bronx accent, attempting to ease the boy's nerves. "There's no reason to be scared, nobody here wants to hurt you or anything."

"I beg to differ, Genevieve!" Chris says from right behind the girl, making the two of them jump in surprise, the host's grin only getting wider as the duo scuttered away from him. "While i'm sure you'd love to finish this introductory stuff, we're on a schedule here, so…" Snapping his fingers, three interns (who I will refer to as Ron, Jim and Steve) rushed out from the buses and grabbed ahold of the remaining three newbies, pushing them into the metaphorical spotlight.

Being shoved forward by Ron, an arabian boy with deep olive skin stumbled forwards, colliding with the wall of muscle known as Giovanni, before collapsing backwards, losing his balance. Emerging from the boy's head, crimson red hair was styled upwards, similarly to a pompadour, brown roots peeking out near the front. A pair of chocolate brown eyes glanced towards the interns in disdain, his hand reaching up to readjust his rimless eyeglasses. A baggy brown tee sat comfortable over the boy's lean torso, a red sweater tied around the waist. A pair of dark blue shorts reach down to his knees, a set of grey running shoes and the beads around his neck finishing the ensemble.

A smirk quickly widening, the boy got up and gave a peace sign to his fellow contestants. "Aww, is Mr. Hosty bored of waiting? Well then, I'm Robert, though you can call me Gecko, and this is gonna be the most extreme thing _ever!_ " Glancing back at the boy he had crashed into, Robert gave him a small grin. "Sorry 'bout that Wolf, you must've seen the intern shove me."

Giovanni didn't have much time to respond, as Jim, the second intern, shoved forwards a thin caucasian girl, her long, golden blonde hair fluttering behind her as she collapsed to the floor with a grunt of pain. A pair of round pale-blue eyes tightened shut as landed on her rear, black skinny jeans skidding against the concrete, somehow not tearing. The fact that the girl was wearing knee-length, black, high-heeled boots probably didn't help with her balance. The girl's outfit was completed with a black, sleeve length blouse that covered the slight curves of her body.

Pushing herself up to her feet, she quickly darted her hands back and forth, retrieving a mirror with one while the other adjusted her curled hair. Seeing her luscious locks in pristine condition, she put the mirror away and leveled a glare at the host. "Why would you just shove your contestants around like that outside a challenge! Do you want to get sued?"

Chris merely pulled out his ever-powerful contract, showing it off to the girl. "Section 4, Paragraph 3. Read it and weep, Vanessa!" Snatching the papers from his hand, the now named Vanessa shuffled through the pages, her eyes widening as she finished.

"H-how did you even get away with this?"

"The same way I get away with everything! Money!"

Scoffing at the answer, Vanessa dropped the contract, stepping away from the narcissistic host. As she did so, Chris turned towards Steve, the last intern, with a question. "Where the hell is the last guy? You were supposed to shove him out first!"

Eyes darting back and forth, Steve merely shrugs as someone raises their hand.

"Ugh, you interns are useless!" Chris berates. "Why do we even pay you?"

"Chris."

"I mean, come on! How can we do this with one of the contestants missing!"

"Chris."

"I swear if he doesn't show up in the next minute i'm firing _all of you!_ "

A loud sigh emerging from the tall boy, the final contestant snapped his fingers, drawing attention towards him. "I've been here the entire time, Chris." His voice was void of accent, and no emotion could be heard in his words. The teen had scruffy, coffee-brown hair ending just above his neck, his cerulean blue eyes staring emotionlessly at the host as the cast took in his… bland clothing. A grey blazer hung over the boy's body, a plain white tee peeking out from beneath. Below, a pair of grey jeans reached their way down to a set of black sneakers. The only interesting thing about his outfit was the red felt material sewn to the interior of his blazer, a small hood emerging from it's back.

Grinning widely, Chris turned to the boy. "Okay! I guess that means everyo-wait, who're you again?" A look of genuine confusion came over the host's face as he asked that, turning to the other newbies, who merely shrugged.

"Bottom of the list, McLean." The boy replied in that same tone, prompting the host to check a clipboard that seemingly emerged from thin air, because the author is too lazy to go back and give him one. "Ah, right! You're Thomas then." Chris said in a disinterested tone, turning back to the original contestants. "These twelve will be your competition for the season! They were hand-picked by Chef and I, so you know they're gonna be good!"

Walking past the gathered competitors, the host gestured towards the cruise ship. "Well, let's get this tour started, shall we?"

* * *

"This here is the cafeteria, where you'll all be eating throughout the competition."

Oddly enough, the aforementioned room seemed rather luxurious, comfortable chairs sat around large, clean tables. The walls were decorated with flags, each representing a different country, only the kitchen free from it's consumption of space. Behind a large hole in the wall, Chef was flipping pancakes whilst humming to himself, preparing a luxurious breakfast for himself. Most of the contestants looked at the food hungrily, their greed overtaking their lack of trust for the cook.

Of course, Chris promptly ruined it. "Only the winning team will have access to Chef's appetizers, everyone else will be stuck with the leftovers from last season." As the host said this, Chef turned to his side, picking up a large pot and spooning out a large glob of unknown meat, slamming it onto a plate and presenting it to the contestants. Needless to say it wasn't too appetizing.

* * *

Walking into a room with several opulent reclining chairs, Chris raised his hands into the air. "This here's the first class accomodations! The winners of each challenge will have the honour of staying here until the next challenge."

Walking up to on of the chairs and taking a seat, Cody found himself relaxing easily. "These are… surprisingly comfortable!"

"Moving on!"

* * *

The contestants piled into a smaller room, six bunk-beds positioned against the room's walls. Once again gesturing to the room, Chris began to talk. "Welcome to middle class! Losing teams get to spend their time here, sleeping on these less-than-comfortable mattresses that almost all have something wrong with them! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Nobody thought it sounded fun. In fact, as Chris had said that, A large spring burst from one of the beds, as if prompted by his words. Nobody noticed the button that Ron the Intern had pressed mere moments beforehand.

* * *

Stepping out once more into fresh air, the teens found themselves at the back of the cruise, a small life-boat hanging beside them.

"This here's the stern of the ship, and the place where the losing team will send a sailor packing. If you're voted out by your team, you'll have to take the splash of shame, and ride the loser dinghy out of the game! Like this!" Whistling loudly, the host watched as Chef emerged from a small hatch in the deck, grabbing hold of Steve the Intern and tossing him onto the boat.

Looking up in surprise, Steve grabbed hold of the ship's side, holding on for dear life as the release lever was pulled. The ground beneath him falling, Steve lost grasp for a second, though that was all it took. He landed on his back in the dinghy, watching as the cruise's engines began and the ship set sail, leaving him behind.

And with that, the show had begun.

* * *

 **Steve the Intern - 25th**

 **I got rid of Steve because, as a character, he had nothing to bring to the story. I know he was the fan favorite, but it needed to happen. I'm sorry for his loss.**

 **...Okay, in all seriousness, this chapter was tedious for me to write, as it was almost entirely character descriptions. I mean, I could have just copy and pasted the description their owners gave, but that wouldn't have felt right to me. Some of you might even notice how the writing deteriorated as it went on, and that's solely because of the descriptive writing.**

 **On the bright side, i'll never have to fully describe them again!**

 **Anyways, I plan on having the second part out by Christmas, so look forwards to that.**

 **...Or don't. Your call.**

 **Did you like something? Hate something? Tell me in a review! I enjoy reading them and they may have an effect on the overall story! But probably not.**

 **Anyway, not too much to talk about this time, so i'm gonna go cry in the shower and spoon-feed myself some ice cream.**

 **Feel free to lynch me this time,**

 **-Robo the Hobo**

* * *

 **[1] - Austen Strengths is an obvious parody of the _'Austin Powers'_ franchise, with Prof. Evil taking the place of _Dr. Evil._**

 **[2] - You know that stupid saying that _'Gingers have no souls'_? Yeah, it's just me joking about that. Please don't take actual offense, Gingers. We love ya.**

 **[3] - The clothing company, _Adidas_ , but with the A's swapped for O's. Please note that all references to real life companies and movies will be like this to prevent Chris from receiving any lawsuits from the owners.**

 **(PS: Duncan isn't _that_ bad, but he's sort of gotten worse as time went on, and he definitely shouldn't have won Action.)**


	6. Episode 1 - Seasickness - P2

**Total Drama is the property of Fresh TV. All canon characters featured within this story belong to them, and all original characters belong to their respective owners. If I owned it, ROTI, AS and PI would have each been 26 episodes long and featured more characters. Also, the full intro would come back.  
**

 **As of January 4th, this chapter has been changed slightly, in a way that will effect the rest of the story. You probably won't notice it, but the change is there, so yeah.**

* * *

The camera flashing into a new location, Chris led the 24 contestants into a large, open area of the ship, A fountain showing off the host's form located in it's center. The space contained multiple floors, each housing multiple facilities one could expect from a regular cruise ship, as well as some more… unusual attractions.

"This is the mall!" Chris began, Chef walking into one of the rooms in the background. "Here, you'll have access to many luxurious activities, including but not limited to…" As he began to list them off, the camera cut between the facilities, showing off their contents.

"...Bowling," A large bowling alley, a small bar sitting to its side, is revealed.

"Fitness," A rather pristine looking gym is shown off, several machines dotted around.

"Spa treatments," Steam clears from the camera's sights as Chef is revealed in a bathrobe, sat comfortably in a sauna, along with Ron and Jim.

"And, of course, the McLean Museum!" Camera flashing to it's interior, statues and portraits of the host filled the room, a song about the host playing in the background as the view panned around, showing off more of the egotistical host's worship room.

The view cutting back to the gathered contestants, most rolling their eyes at the museum, Chris continued. "Now, before we talk about access to these wonderful activities, it's time to split you all into teams!" With these words, the entire cast focused on him, some with nervous looks, a few with utmost confidence, most just opting for a deadpan gaze.

Snapping his fingers, Jim and Ron rushed over to the host, each holding one of two large, rolled up flag in their arms, one red and one blue. "Now, when I call your names, gather up by that intern with the blue flag." And so, the host began to list the competitors on the blue team.

"Courtney, Amy, Jo, Scott, Max, Eva, Cody, Dawn, Brick, Tyler, Beardo and Samey!" At the mention of her unfortunate nickname, Sammy groaned in annoyance. "You guys will be…" As he spoke, Jim unfurled the blue flag, revealing a large bird, a crown upon it's head. "...The Favorite Falcons!"

"Mr. Host, this entire process is rather redundant," Gecko says as the team is revealed. "I mean, it's 'Fans vs Favorites', not 'Fans and Favorites'."

Ignoring the boy, Chris continued. "Now, the rest of you, gather up by the red flag!" Once again he listed off the names for the author's convenience of showing off who's on which team. "Miles, Gecko, Vanessa, Tori, Giovanni, Saphire, Caitlyn, Valerie, Elliot, Naomi, Genevieve, and… erm, the other one."

Gathered up by Ron, the newbies watch as the intern displayed their team's flag, a large rodent wielding a foam finger, as Chris announced their team to be… "The Fanatical Ferrets!"

The Ferrets looking disappointed by their lackluster mascot, the host continued. "Dotted around the ship, you can find the confessionals for this season, the bathroom stalls! Don't worry, there are public bathrooms to use if you don't want us recording you doing your business." Pointing his arm over to the side, a pristine, white door could be seen build into the wall, a picture of a camera pasted onto its front.

"If any of you have stuff to get off your chest, i'd suggest you do so now!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **It's pretty much just the WT confessional without a window.**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Looking around nervously, Beardo made the first confessional of the season, an anxious tone to his voice. "Last season, I got booted first because of my sound effects. I really don't want that to happen again, but I can't really talk to anyone 'till I get comfortable around them." Letting out a sigh, he looked directly into the camera. "I just hope these guys'll forgive my sounds more than my last team."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Alright," Caitlyn began as she began jotting things down on a small notepad. "Courtney and Scott are at odds still, so they're likely to dish out some juice info about each-other. One of the other newbies has been glancing over at Dawn frequently, so that could be a potential relationship." Pausing momentarily, the journalist brought the end of her pencil to her chin, rubbing it lightly against her skin as she thought. "I wonder if I could get some insider info about the challenges coming up. Das wäre großartig."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"What the heck was Chris thinking, getting rid of Steve like that!" Ron asked as the camera revealed the intern duo within the confessional. "He was the best worker we had, and he was only five days from that big promotion!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Jim spoke up. "Not to mention he had a wife and family to support. Heck, he even showed us pictures of the- wow, actually, now that I think about it, that trips a ton of death flags."

Thinking to himself, Ron began again. "He also had that major secret he was gonna tell us about… And then there was that time he revealed all his plans for the future. Yeah, he was super doomed. That's, like, a thousand death flags." **[1]**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Triggering several romance flags.**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Cutting in with a flash, the camera revealed all the contestants gathered within the cafeteria, sitting semi-comfortably at the tables within, several choosing to pass the time with conversation.

Cards out on the table in front of her, Tori pulled in several poker chips as her competitors groaned in annoyance, the full house she had played only fueling this. "Sorry guys," She spoke. "But luck always sides with Tori Henderson!"

Clearing his throat, the attention of all players was brought over to Cody, a smirk on his face as he revealed his cards. "Sorry Tori, but a full house doesn't stand a chance against my HOLOGRAPHIC CHARLIZARD!" As he said this, the aforementioned card was slammed against the table, astounding most of his opponents. **[2]**

"Umm," Sammy began. "That isn't even the right game… how did that end up i-" The words died in her throat as Tori scooped up all the poker chips everyone had earned, and pushed them towards the geek, an awed look upon her face.

"Nobody has ever managed to find the Charlizard in my deck… Are you a wizard? Teach me magic! I wanna know what kinda spell you used to beat my luck! Hey, do you know how to play Wizardry: The Assembly?" As the girl spoke, she took several steps towards the boy, causing him to blush nervously. However, at the mention of Wizardry, his eyes lit up with excitement as he realized he finally had a nerd friend to compete with. **[3]**

Placing his hands down onto the girl's shoulders, he replied enthusiastically. "Hell yeah I know how to play Wizardry! I've got my deck with me right now! You wanna have a ga-"

The sound of the ship's horn cut off our resident geek, a speaker in the room's corner coming to life as the host's voice echoed through it. "All sailors prepare to disembark! We have reached our destination!"

* * *

"Welcome to Baja California Sur, a small state off the mainland of Mexico!" Chris announced as the contestants stood in their teams, a wide, rocky plateau spread out around them. Off in the distance, the cruise ship could be seen nestled within a small cove, waves gently lapping against its hull.

The contestants gathered together in their teams, Chris continued to speak. "It's here that you'll be facing your first challenge, El Curso de la Pimienta!" Most contestants incapable of speaking spanish, the challenge's name made the cast shudder in fear, with only a few exceptions in the forms of Courtney and Saphire.

"The Pepper Course?" The latter asked in a dull tone.

A grin across his face, Chris confirmed the boy's words words with a simple "Yup!" prompting the concerned players let out a breath of relief. Walking into view in the background, the intern duo of Ron and Jim pushed forwards a silver platter, eight variations of peppers upon its surface.

"Here's how this is gonna go," the host began. "Each round, one player from each team will have to eat the pepper presented to them. Once swallowed, they'll have to make their way through a course of our design, the layout and requirements changing each round!" At this, the camera cut over to the interns, showing off the obnoxiously large machine they were pulling along. One could assume this was to redesign the course.

Looking on in slight surprise, the contestant's eyes were drawn back to the host as he spoke once more. "However, before we begin, we've decided to give you all the chance to win an advantage in the challenge! You may notice there are only eight peppers, and twelve people per team. We'll be needing four volunteer from each team to compete in the pre-challenge! Winners get to skip the peppers on one round of their choice. However, the four contestants you choose will not be allowed to take part in the main challenge!" Glancing back and forth between the teams to see if they had understood, Chris found several confused looks, prompting him to say "Make your choice!"

Stepping forth with a smirk, Courtney made her way towards the host cockily, not noticing the dirt farmer stepping forth with the same attitude. "This challenge will be a breeze. Bring it McLean!"

Letting out a scoff in annoyance, Max moved forwards, volunteering for the challenge. "If I let any of these buffoons take part, they would surely mess it up!" he reasoned. "...Also, peppers are very spicy, and the heat would be bad for my septum."

Taking up the final spot for the Favorite Falcons was Jo, who volunteered after a small glance towards Brick. "Since private twinkle-toes won't do it, I guess it's up to me!"

Meanwhile on the Ferrets, things were nowhere near as simple. Arguing back and forth, ideas for proper team structure were tossed around, those involved in the debate failing to reach any form of solution. Letting out a sigh, one of the contestants grabbed hold of three random people and stepped forwards, his teammates trailing behind.

"It's about time!" Chris announced as the fans were snapped out of their arguments and left confused. "Now, the eight of you will be competing in the most brutal, dangerous, awesome challenge we've ever had in Total Drama! Are you ready?"

Several contestants gulping in fear, the gathered eight nodded their heads to the host, prompting him to grin towards them.

"...Syke! You're not competing in another challenge!"

A sigh of relief could be heard from the teens.

"No, you guys have just volunteered to be part of a new team!"

…

...What?

Chris, this wasn't in the script. Why are you doing this?

"Shut up, author! I'm on a roll here. Just trust me, i've got this."

Okay then.

Pulling a yellow flag from seemingly nowhere, Chris spoke to the new team. "Courtney, Jo, Max, Scott, Valerie, Gecko, Thomas and Tori!" As each of their names were spoken, the camera zoomed into their faces, most looking either unimpressed with the host, or surprised at the twist. "You guys will now be known as…"

"...The Fraternizing Foxes!" The flag being unrolled, the aforementioned animal was emblazoned on its front, a pair of aviator sunglasses sitting upon the creature's nose.

Several contestants still stunned at the twist, and the remaining few merely disinterested, the reaction to this revelation was rather subdued, the new team members merely glancing at one another. "Well, I suppose I could have ended up on a worse team…" Courtney mutters out as she looks over the newbies.

An maniacal grin spread across his face, Max guffawed in glee. "This team is feeling undoubtedly evil, truly it shall be an honor leading us to world domination!" Of course, by this point, everyone had learnt to ignore the purple haired boy, and proceeded to do so.

"Well," Chris began again. "Now that we have our third team, it's time for 'El Curso de la Pimienta' to begin!"

* * *

Fanatical Ferrets - Caitlyn, Elliot, Genevieve, Giovanni, Miles, Naomi, Saphire, Vanessa

Favorite Falcons - Amy, Beardo, Brick, Cody, Dawn, Eva, Sammy, Tyler

Fraternizing Foxes - Courtney, Gecko, Jo, Max, Scott, Tori, Thomas, Valerie

* * *

Standing ready by the start line, contestants watched as the machine from earlier unfurled, its components setting up the first course. Starting off with a sloped wooden wall, the course went on to a rope swing over a pit of coyote's (no, Chris didn't get them legally). Following on from their, competitors would have to crawl beneath electrified barbed wire, a wall of cargo net forcing the contestants to climb to the finish line, which took the form of three colored flags, each representing one of the teams.

Stepping forth to represent their teams in the first round, Vanessa, Sammy and Max lined up by the start as Chris addressed them.

"Alright, before I can let you guys face the course, there's something missing. Oh, Chef?"

Pushing along a small, metal service cart with three platters on it's top, the cook made his way towards the players, unveiling the peppers they would be eating this round. "Today," he began in his deep voice. "You will be consuming the Birds Eye Pepper, measuring in as 200,000 scoville heat units." Letting out a grim chuckle, the chef menacingly ended with an "Enjoy." before walking off again, most likely to retrieve the next peppers.

And with that, Chris began to count down. "Round 1 will begin in 3…

2…

1…

Go!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Are you seriously cutting to a confessional now!?**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Going first was the smartest course of action." Vanessa began, filing her nails as she spoke, her british accent filled with disinterest. "Making it far in this show means you've got to have a good first impression. As long as I put myself forwards from the start and prove myself to be a good teammate, those plebeians will have no reason to eliminate me!" Letting out a chuckle, she turned her eyes to the camera. "Of course, I also get the chance to show the idiots i'm against their proper place."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Dang, she's a bit full of herself, aint she?**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Downing the pepper in an instant, Vanessa took off across the course, making her way towards the slanted wall, Sammy and Max trailing behind her.

Oh, is now a good time to mention the wall is slanted towards them? 'Cus it is. Reaching the wall, the british girl's hands grasped onto some of the holds built into its surface. Pulling herself up, she reached her arm up to another hold, grasping onto it as she continued her journey upwards.

It was around this time that Sammy and Max made it to the wall, the former managing to catch up with Vanessa, while the latter trailed behind.

With two contestants approximately halfway up, and one trailing far behind (*cough* Max *cough*), it was the perfect time for the heat from the peppers to kick in. Burning its way up the twin's throat, one of her hands instinctively covered her mouth as she began gasping for air, desperate to relieve the heat. Her face turning red, flames almost seemed to spew from her ears as she wheezed loudly, her second hand losing hold of the walls, causing her to fall to the plateau beneath her.

Meanwhile, to her side, sweat began to pour from Vanessa's face, the heat causing her to convulse violently, before continuing her journey upwards.

Reaching the top of the wall, the british girl dropped to the other side, rushing over to the rope swing. At the same time, Max finally clasped hold of the wall's peak, Sammy only a second behind him.

Swinging across, Vanessa used the momentum to slide beneath the barbed wire, barely avoiding getting snagged by the electrified material before getting back to her feet and starting on the cargo rope.

Grabbing onto the rope swing, Sammy and Max jumped across simultaneously, the former making it over, while the latter got to spend some time with the coyotes, up close and personally.

Halfway up the cargo rope, Vanessa glanced back down, spotting Sammy as she began her ascent. The twin climbing quickly, Vanessa began to speed up, rushing towards the flag.

Clambering out from the bit, Max stumbled around, his clothing torn and body covered in small bite marks. Collapsing backwards, the evil boy felt electricity rush through his body as the barbed wire dug into his back. Fortunately for him, the challenge ended mere moments later as an air horn blared, causing the camera to present the winner. Red flag in hand, Vanessa hung from the ropes alongside Sammy, the twin's flag still hung place.

"Round one goes to the Ferrets! Time for the next round!"

* * *

The course being taken apart in the background, the camera cut over to the Ferrets, most of their team crowding around Vanessa in congratulations.

"Wow, that was amazing, Vanessa!" Caitlyn's voice spoke out. "I-I agree, you d-did great." Elliot quietly stuttered out from the reporter's side. Face stretched into a nervous grin, the subject of their praise shuffled her feet beneath her. "I didn't do that well, you guys."

Off to one side, Saphire found himself rolling his eyes at the girl's words, watching the group intently, as if peering into their souls.

"She's one of the fakest people i've ever seen." Turning to the voice in question, Saphire found Gecko stood to his side, gaze fixed upon the successful girl. Raising an eyebrow to the boy, he was prompted to continue. "You can see from the way she's acting that she's practically begging for praise. It's almost sad, how hard she's trying."

Nodding along, the italian boy spoke up. "Not to mention she obviously thinks she's better than everyone else around. Che patetico." The boy to his side grinning, Saphire turned towards him. "You have something to add?"

Gecko merely shook his head. "Nah, I was just thinking how fun it'll be to watch her float away in that loser dinghy." He turned to Saphire. "So, Italiano, you thinkin' what i'm thinking?"

"An alliance between us to expose her would be rather helpful, wouldn't it?" The italian found himself agreeing. "I look forwards to doing business with you, Lizard Boy." Raising an eyebrow to the boy, Gecko let out a small chuckle. "I knew there was a reason I decided to talk to ya."

* * *

The course finally rearranged, three contestants in the forms of Elliot, Beardo and Tori stood by the starting line, looking at the course before them. Starting off the course was a set of hurdles, approximately 3½ feet in height each, leading over to a balance beam over what one could only assume was a ton of garbage. From their, three doors, each colored to represent the teams, stood before them, along with a simple maths puzzle in the form of a magic square. [4]

Once the puzzle was completed, the flags could be found on the other side of the doors, and the first to reach them, once again, would win a point for their team.

Moving towards the contestants once more, Chef brought out another platter of peppers, presenting them to the trio of racers. "Y'all got lucky this time, the jalapeño is one of the cooler peppers we've got today, only measuring in with 6,750 SHU. Darn interns losing the Trinidad Scorpions we were supposed to use." That last sentence muttered under his breath, Chef walked away once more, most likely to slap some sense into Ron and Jim.

Counting down once more, the moment Chris yelled the word "Go!" the trio downed their peppers, rushing towards the hurdles. Reaching them quickly, Tori hopped over the first one quickly, Beardo seconds behind her as they made their way through the next few.

Meanwhile, in the back, Elliot struggled his way over the first, the pepper kicking in as he toppled over to the other side. Eyes going wide and heat rushing to his face, Elliot let out a surprised scream and rushed forwards, arms flailing as he crashed into every hurdle ahead of him, somehow managing to drag them along with him.

Reaching the balance beam, Tori made her way across quickly, sweating profusely as Beardo collapsed behind her, getting a faceful of trash in the process. The door ahead of her, Tori struggled momentarily with the problem, before leaving it to luck and putting in a random answer.

Clinging to the beam, Elliot crawled across, tearing up slightly from the heat. Unfortunately for him, his grip loosened too much, and the boy was sent falling into the garbage.

At least, he would have been, if he hadn't landed in Beardo's arms. About to mutter out a thanks, Tori's voice yelled out from the background. "Woo! First try!" She shouted as the camera showed her grabbing the flag of her team, winning their first point.

"Round two is over! Points to the Foxes!"

* * *

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Wow, this is gonna be a long challenge!**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"For the interest of time," Chris began. "We'll be skipping a few rounds. Anyway, here's some awesome highlights of the action you'll be missing!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Oh, nevermind then.**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Running across a minefield, Scott let out a sigh as he reached its end, having avoided all the explosives. Unfortunately, at that moment, the next obstacle opened up, releasing a familiar shark, who didn't hesitate to shove the dirt farmer back into the mines. Needless to say, the explosions were beautiful, as Fang sat to the side, watching with a bag of popcorn in hand.

* * *

Stepping out from a small chamber, Genevieve slowly stepped forwards, the beam beneath her too thin to walk across normally. Of course, once she took her first step, the cannon to her side went off, a ball of Chef's mystery meat slamming into the poor girl, causing her to collapse into the piranha pool beneath her. Don't worry, she got out fine… I think.

* * *

A boot slamming into his side, Brick was launched into a wall to the side, his head going through the material, causing him to get stuck. As he struggled to free himself, the boot swung down several more times, slamming into the cadet's crotch, his screams of pain rising in pitch with each hit. At this time, Naomi calmly walked by, not even batting an eye at the incident.

* * *

Grabbing hold of the bar, Gecko swung himself across the abyss, slamming down on the other side in a roll. Getting to his feet, he heard the screeching of Cody to his side, the poor geek hanging over the side, his hands keeping hold of the ledge. Whistling peacefully, Gecko drove his heel into the boy's hands, prompting him to yelp in pain and lose his grip. Calmly walking away from a screaming geek, Gecko grabbed hold of the flag, winning the round for his team.

"And that's the end of round six, folks!" Chris announced. "Let's look at those scores!"

Added in post, a scoreboard appeared over the heads of each team, several teammates appearing exhausted as the graphic showed each team having won two points. "With a three way tie for first, this next round will determine who gets to ride first class to our next destination!"

Stepping back over to his team, Gecko received a harsh glare from their resident gambler, though the others seemed either uninterested or, in Max's case, proud of the teen. "Brilliant job, sidekick! Your evil actions shall help us claim victory over these peasants! Muahahaha!" Lightning striking in the background as he laughed, Ron rushed over to Jim, dragging off the injured intern who'd just been struck.

A sultry grin on her face, Valerie stood before the boy in a pose that showed off her… *ahem*, assets. "My, you're quite the bad boy, aren't you?" she asked Gecko with a seductive tone to her voice.

A small blush on the boy's face, he gave her a grin. "Sorry Succubus, you're gonna have to try harder to get into my pants!" At these words, the egyptian teen walked away from her, leaving the seductress rather stunned.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Hell, i'd let her into my pant-I MEAN-**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ugh…" Valerie began, appearing troubled. "Why is it that all the guys I've flirted with have rejected me! I mean, sure, he blushed a bit, but who wouldn't blush when I was pretty much flashing them!" Letting out a grunt of annoyance, she continued. "I swear, if I don't have one of these boys wrapped around my finger by the end of this day, i'll shove them all in that damn loser boat!"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Tori sat before the camera with an angry expression. "How could Gecko just do that to Cody without thought!?" Gritting her teeth, her face lit up with joy once more. "Oh! I'm sure it was just an accident! I mean, he couldn't have known he was there. Hahaha…" Letting out a small chuckle, her happy expression shrank for a moment, as if hesitating, before she grinned again. "Welp, hopefully Cody's hands all good by tonight, 'cus he owes me a game of Wizardry!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **World Champion of Wizardry: The Assembly.**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The course set up, Eva, Jo and Giovanni stood ready to begin. Several walls lined up, similarly to that one in the first round, blocked the way towards a set of rocks over a pool of alligators. Past the alligators came the swinging hammers, cannons built into the gaps between them, as the path led onto three large, wooden sliding puzzle, resembling a- wait, is that another freaking magic square? God dammit! Are we seriously ending another round with a magic square!? I mean, sure, the flag is right past it, and the moment you complete it, the puzzle will recede into the ground, but, I mean, come on! Why would you have two ma-I'm getting off track. I apologise.

A grin upon her face, Jo turned to her opponents. "You better put up a good fight, you two." She spoke with a grin on her face. Eva merely grunted, while Giovanni remained silent.

Walking in once more, Chef brought forth the penultimate peppers. "Just take the damn Bell Peppers. They're a zero in the SHU, and they ain't spicy in the slightest. Damn lawyers not lettin' me spray 'em with mace." The last bit muttered once again, Chef moved away, the trio grabbing hold of their peppers.

Counting down once more, Chris shouted "Go!" as the trio set off. Seeming to be evenly matched in speed, all three reached the walls quickly, pulling themselves over in record times.

Pulling ahead slightly in the walls section, Eva jumped down from the last one, only a second before the other two, and took off towards the stepping stones. Jumping onto the first, an alligator jumped towards her, teeth rushing towards her side. Grabbing onto the animal's snout, Eva tossed it over her shoulder, the animal slamming into Giovanni as he rushed forwards, brushing the reptile to one side as he continued.

However, in the time Eva spent tossing the animal, Jo had taken the lead, rushing forwards across the rocks just slightly ahead of her as she followed quickly, the sole male less than a second behind her.

The race having been close up to this point, Jo made her way across the platform, dodging the first few hammers. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten the cannons, and as some projectile meat slammed into her side, Eva and Giovanni overtook the jockette, sprinting out of the hammers and towards the magic squares.

Both getting to work quickly, Jo quickly tore the meat from her body and caught up, beginning the puzzle a few seconds behind her opponents. Seconds went by, tiles sliding quickly as all three attempted the challenge. The camera zoomed in on each of their faces, showing off the determination in their eyes, and the traces of sweat running down their faces.

Finally, the wall before them fell, and the victor rushed towards the flag, grasping it in his hands as the air horn blew, his opponents gritting their teeth in annoyance.

"Giovanni wins first class for the Ferrets!" Chris announced as the team of newbies jumped in joy, their opponents letting out sighs of disappointment. A slight grin on his face, the boxer turned to his rivals, giving them a thumbs up. "You put up a good fight. Thanks." With that, he walked away, leaving the duo disappointed in themselves, yet slightly thrilled from the rush.

"And with that, we're down to two teams. Who will face the first elimination ceremony?" Chris began. "The Foxes or the Falcons? Let's start the last round! Valerie, Tyler, as the only two who haven't competed yet, you two will be competing for second place!"

Both contestants gulping as the camera zoomed in on their faces, they glanced towards their teams, knowing that losing this round would make them a major target for elimination.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **And it comes down to this!**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tyler sat nervously in the confessional, his voice also showing off his fear. "I'm not the best when it comes to courses and stuff. I mean, I don't wanna let my team down, and i'm awesome when it comes to sports and stuff…" Pausing, he let out a sigh. "But I'm a huge klutz, and I know i'm gonna mess it up somehow."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Yeah, it's gonna be a tough round," Valerie began. "But, I mean, come on. I'm against Tyler of all people! I'll beat him easily!" The grin on her face was clearly forced, though her confidence seemed true. "That jock better have his bags packed, 'cus he's going down!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Betting $500 on Valerie.**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The final course set up, our final two racers would have to first navigate through a maze of pipes, coyotes and alligators scattered around it's interior. Once free from the maze, both contestants would face a rope swing, over what appeared to be a mixture of garbage and meat chunks, A second rope hung from the middle, as the first wasn't long enough to get them completely over. From there, the simple task of limboing beneath several hurdles would come up, the end behind the final obstacle, in the form of a safe, the flag within. To open the safe, players have to gather parts of the combination throughout the previous sections.

The duo stretching in preparation, Chef took this as a nice cue to bring in the final pepper. "Y'all be facin' one of the hottest peppers on the market. 'Parrently, eatin' too much of these in a short time can kill ya. Measurin' in at a solid 1,569,300 SHU, The Carolina Reaper!" Handing the peppers to Tyler and Valerie, both of them felt the heat emanating from the pepper, it's surface actually warming their hands slightly.

Looking over the duo once more, Chris spoke. "Alright! This is for the win. The eighth round will begin in 3…"

Tyler's eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"2.."

Valerie's teeth began to chatter in anticipation.

"1…"

Ron and Jim shared a bag of popcorn as they watched from the sidelines, the latter having recovered from being struck by lightning.

"Go!"

And with that, they downed the peppers and ran towards the maze. Rushing through the entrance, Valerie's face began to heat up, sweat pooling from her head as she broke out into a coughing fit, Tyler following suit as the heat kicked in.

Wheezing and choking in pain, the duo traversed the maze, fortunately avoiding the animals stashed within, before emerging from the other side. Sprinting over to the rope swing, Tyler grabbed hold first, swinging across the pit as his hands failed to hold tightly enough, the rope burning his palms as he slid down, landing in a pool of meat. Meanwhile, overhead, Valerie kept her hold and successfully caught the second rope, launching herself over to the other side, where she broke out into another fit of coughs.

Laying on the ground, clutching her neck as she choked from the heat, Valerie watched as Tyler swung again, failing for a second time. Forcing herself up, the seductress walked towards the hurdles, bending over backwards to fit beneath them. Sweat dripping to the floor beneath her, she managed to make her way through past the obstacle and to the safe.

Desperately, she tore the safe open in hopes of ending the challenge, and receiving the sweet relief of milk. "Cmon! OPEN UP ALREADY!" Desperately, she clung to the safe, it's door staying closed as she spotted the lock, three digits required to open it. It was at that point she remembered-

To open the safe, players have to gather parts of the combination throughout the previous sections.

Desperately searching her person, not a single clue to be found, she began to panic, clutching at her hair and pulling at it as she sobbed from the pain.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Tyler, having made his way across the rope swing, clambering beneath the hurdles, clues sitting comfortable in his headband. Taking a deep breath in, she returned to work, going through as many combinations as she could in hopes of getting lucky.

Reaching the safe, Tyler tore the hints from his band, opening them up to find the answer.

Inputting the combination, the duo both got the correct answer, Valerie having glanced over to Tyler as he looked at the clues. Reaching in simultaneously, the horn blared out as the winner grabbed hold of the flag.

"And Tyler saves his team from elimination!" Chris announced as the Falcons began to cheer, their opponents sighing defeat. Getting to his feet, Tyler looked surprised at the announcement. "I won?" A grin spreading across his face, the pain from the pepper suddenly rushed through him again, and his face contorted as he screamed "JUST GIVE US THE MILK ALREADY!"

On the ground, convulsing in agony, Valerie barely heard the host's second announcement. "Foxes, i'll be seeing you on the stern for the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

Back in the comforts of the ship, the Foxes sat around a table within the dining hall, looking mostly dejected as the Ferrets sat comfortable, devouring several luxurious snacks in celebration. Letting out a groan of annoyance, Courtney spoke up. "Alright, we need to decide who to vote off." And with that, everyone's attention was on the task at hand.

"Well obviously we should vote out that harlot that lost the challenge for us!" Max began, his disdain towards failure obvious. "She barely even tried! She should be ashamed of herself for letting down our evil team!"

Looking over at the CIT, Gecko continued. "As much as I hate to say it, the idiot's right. We would've won if it wasn't for Valerie." Looking around the rest of his team, he felt some level of agreement from most of them, and a look of pride from Max, as if he was an adult, admiring the work of their child.

Then, from the side, a loud sob silenced the conversation, the team's attention being brought towards the girl in question, tears flowing freely down her face as she spoke. "I-i'm sorry that I messed it up for us…" Looking up at her teammates, her face appeared unbelievably cute as she continued. "I… I just tried my best, and I still almost won the challenge for us. I'm sorry, i'm sorry…"

Scoffing at the words, Max pointed to the girl. "See? She's breaking down at the mere mention of eliminating her! Someone that pathetic has no right to remain in my presence! We must be rid of her!"

From across the table, Scott glared at the boy. "Hey, from what I remember, you didn't do any better. Hell, you probably did the worst out of all of us!"

Letting out a small chuckle, the evil child continued. "And so what? It's not like you buffoons could function without me! I mean, c'mon, an idiotic harlot, some self-obsessed wannabe, the dumbest gambler i've ever seen, a pathetic little farmer, and-" Looking at the last target, a look of confusion came over his face. "Erm, that guy." As he spoke of each contestant, the camera zoomed in on their faces, looks of anger spreading over the faces of those he mentioned. "Without me, you're nothing!"

And with that, he got up from the table and made his way out of the room. "I'm going for a nap, wake me when the dumb wench is gone!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Down by $500.**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"As much as I hate the little rat," Courtney began, "Valerie did mess up today's challenge. We can get rid of Max next time we lose, but tonight, she's got to go!"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Scott glared angrily into the camera as he spoke. "You can't just insult a pretty girl like that! That little shrimp is just gettin' his just deserved!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **Elimination time, folks!**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The camera faded in from black to reveal the stern of the ship, several stools lined up on its surface, the losing team each taking up one of the seats. The sky was dark as the lights built into the deck lit up the ceremony. Several contestants glared at the short villain as he sat smugly in his chair, to the side of Valerie, who appeared much more depressed.

Walking over to a podium, Chris stood before the team, a tray of peppers sitting upon his hand. "Foxes, you guys lost todays challenge, and must face the elimination ceremony." Pointing to the tray, he continued. "I have seven Pimientos on this tray. One of you will not be receiving a shrimp today. That contestant must enter the Loser Dinghy, take The Splash of Shame, and be eliminated from the game." The camera cutting over to the boat, he spoke once more. "And that means you can't come back. Ever."

"The following players are safe!" Picking up a pepper, the host began to flick the food item towards the safe contestants.

"Jo."

"Tori"

"Courtney"

"Scott"

"Gecko"

"And Thomas!"

Each of the contestants grabbing hold of their reward, all attention was cast towards the remaining two Foxes.

"Valerie, Max, each of you received votes. Whoever doesn't receive this last pepper will take The Splash of Shame, and never come back to Total Drama: Fans vs Favorites."

Valerie gulping at the thought, and Max scoffing in annoyance, Chris continued.

"And the final pepper goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Valerie."

Jumping to their feet in surprise, the aforementioned girl grabbed hold of the pepper as it was launched towards her, Max shouting "WHAT!?" in shock at the reveal.

Turning to his team, he continued. "What is wrong with you nincompoops! You chose that idiotic harlot over me!? I'll make you rue the day you decided to cross Maximillio-" At that point, Chef had arrived, and clamped his hand over the boy's mouth before tossing him into the dinghy.

"W-Wait! I'm the best player this game has! I'm an evil genius! You can't get rid of me first! You ca-aaAAAAAAAH!" As he took the splash of shame, Max's words devolved into a scream. Fortunately, the cruise quickly drifted away from the villain, leaving his cries of anger behind.

Turning to the Foxes, Chris gave them a grin. "Congratulations, you're all safe. For now." With this, the team left the stern, Scott draping an arm around Valerie in comfort. His gaze returning to the camera, Chris spoke up. "And so we've lost our first player! Where will we go next? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time, on Total!"

"Drama"

"Fans vs Favorites!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
 **Confessional Cam:**  
 **R.I.P Max**  
 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Looking downcast as she sobbed, Valerie's cries of sadness slowly changed into light chuckle, her face lightening as she wiped away a stray tear. "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to trick my team with some fake crying!" Letting out a breath of relief, she continued. "Not to mention, I've pretty much got Scott eating from the palm of my hand. I'm sure my team won't be getting rid of me for a good long while." Putting one leg over the other, she glanced towards the camera and spoke one final time. "I really didn't want to have to do that, but you forced my hand, Max. Ciao!"

* * *

 **24th - Max**

 **Votes:**

 **Courtney - _Valerie_**  
 **Gecko - _Valerie_**  
 **Jo - _Max_**  
 **Max - _Valerie_**  
 **Scott - _Max_**  
 **Tori - _Max_**  
 **Thomas - _Max_**  
 **Valerie - _Max_**

 **Max - 5**  
 **Valerie - 3**

* * *

 **Oh man, I struggled for a long while, writing this episode.**

 **Originally, this episode was going to be done by Christmas, but i'm a pretentious git who gets easily distracted, and then the period after Christmas was mostly spent wasting time on the video games i'd gotten on the big day. Anyway, I pretty much just got around to finishing this on the new year, so that's fun.**

 **Max was never really going to make it far in my story. His entire character was, in a way, cannon fodder, and he truly didn't deserve to make it further. And so, while planning this episode, I thought he would make a good first boot, as it would get rid of a character I had few plans for, and also allow me to present one of the "villains" of the season. In the end, Max was fun to write for, as I could have him say any eccentric crap that came to my mind and get away with it. Sayonara Max, you will be missed.**

 **Anyway, i'm not gonna make too generous a promise for the next episode, as I'm still thinking of the challenge for it, but I doubt I won't have it out by the end of the month.**

 **Happy New Year, by the way. Feel free to leave feedback, as I always appreciate it. Hell, even leave hate messages in the reviews. I'm fine with it, as long as you tell me what you hate about it so I can improve as a writer!**

 **Have a lovely new year.**  
 **-Robo the Hobo**

* * *

 **Review Response Region  
** **The part where some dumb schmuck (Me) replies to your reviews.**

 **Icathius Nytfall - Steve truly was a great character, and we all mourn his loss. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **XBloodLegendX - Glad you enjoyed how I portrayed Valerie in the previous chapter, but I should warn you that as of this chapter, i'll be portraying her in a way that you may consider unfaithful for her character. Hopefully this won't turn you away from reading. One of the things I tried to focus on with this season was a balanced cast, yet there was another goal I was trying to accomplish with my casting choices, and you'll eventually see what that was. At this point, i'm using your review as an excuse to rant on about stuff without giving too much away. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **FreakyFanGirl136 - It's good to hear you enjoyed the chapter, and i'm glad you failed to find anything wrong with it, as that means the brainwashing was successful. I tend to find stories that are more descriptive about their characters to be better to read, and i'm glad that you enjoyed my attempt at imitating them, while still keeping it short. The parody references only get worse, trust me, and Steve will be missed by all. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed your holidays.**

 **Bloodylilcorpse - Again, glad you enjoyed it. I tried to make the character descriptions brief but suitable, and i'm glad you enjoyed it. Elliot is a fun character to write for, and I hope you like how I portray him in the future. That being said, he didn't get much development in this chapter, so i'll probably be working more with him in the future. Feel free to tell me when you've decided on a favorite! I mean, it won't change anything, but it'll let me know approximately when I should be hiding from your pitchforks.**

 **TheAllTimeGreatest - "Intro chapters are the most tedious.** **Nothing really goes on and it kind of drags on." Wow, you just described most of the previous chapter perfectly! Steve was truly a great competitor, his strategic game being one of the best throughout the whole series, but I couldn't find a suitable place for him within the story, and so he had to go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

 **[1] - Death Flags are pretty much stereotypical signs that someone is about to die, or, in this case, get eliminated. They're surprisingly common if you look for the signs.**

 **[2] - Do I really need to explain how" Charlizard" is a parody of the Pokemon "Charizard"? 'cus I thought it was kind of obvious.**

 **[3] - "Wizardry: The Assembly" is the TD universe version of "Magic: The Gathering". No, I haven't played it. No, I don't want to play it.**

 **[4] - GOD DAMN MAGIC SQUARES! ANFOIANGOINIGNAIOGNOINAWGKMEOAMFLAOIGN-**


End file.
